One Day Too Late
by Kura and Hana
Summary: This is a sequel to my oneshot, I Feel Everything. You can read this one without reading the first, but I'd recommend taking a look at it anyway. Post-high school oneshot. Songfic. HikaruOC


Kura: Hey guys. So many people were saying they wanted to find out what happened after the end of I Feel Everything. Well, I never thought one of the most depressing things I'd ever written would be so well liked...relatively speaking of course. Still, here I am, writing a sequel. I hope you guys like it as well as the first. The song is One Day Too Late by Skillet, and, uh, yeah let me know if you want me to write another installment. I might just do it if the inspiration hits me.

* * *

One Day Too Late

She left...she just left... For some reason I never thought she would...

* * *

_Tick tock hear the clock count down_

_Wish the minute hand could be rewound_

_So much to do and so much I need to say_

_Will tomorrow be too late?_

* * *

What did I ever do to deserve this? It wasn't my fault...was it? Of course it was. No one else could be so stupid...

I knew I should apologize for all that I put her through. She'd been through hell because of me...because I couldn't get it together...because at the end of it all I was just an asshole using her to get over Haruhi. At least that's what I tried to make myself believe. I would never get over Haruhi, and I hated Tono for stealing her from me, but she was always there. I'd always known that she liked me, and I knew she'd help me heal. She was probably the one person, aside from Kaoru, who would ever put up with me. That girl was different. She really cared. And I was drawn to that.

In the end, I think I really fell for her. Everything about her captivated me. She was just too perfect. That was when I lost it. I asked her to marry me.

Come to think of it, there were a lot of things I should have done, that I said I'd do, that I just never did. Truth be told, I think I was scared. The last thing I wanted was for her to become another Haruhi. I guess I failed there. She left. She left because I screwed up, and I really hate myself for that. I should go after her...but it's obvious she wants nothing more to do with me. I want to...but I won't...

* * *

_Time passes by_

_Never thought I'd wind up_

_One step behind_

_Now I've made my mind up_

* * *

I saw her yesterday. She still looks the same. Her eyes sparkle more now, and her smile seems brighter. It's only been a month, and she's already so much happier without me. So why is it that I feel like hell? Why am I suffering when she seems fine? Maybe she's not. Maybe she's really miserable. She hid it from me before...who's to say she isn't still doing it?

I hate this, I really do. Maybe I should call. It's not like she changed her number, right?

* * *

_Today I'm gonna try a little harder_

_Gonna make every minute last longer_

_Gonna learn to forgive and forget_

_'Cause we don't have long, gotta make the most of it_

* * *

The phone rang once...twice...three times.

_"Hello?"_

She answered! I couldn't believe it. She repeated hello, but I couldn't say anything.

_"Who is this?"_

"It's me," I said softly, "Hikaru."

She didn't respond. Biting my lip, I waited for her to say something...anything.

_"Oh...hey..."_

"Look...I just...I wanted to...I..." Why wouldn't anything intelligent come out of my mouth? I was so frustrated I could have screamed! But I was trying. I desperately hoped she knew that. "I'm sorry."

_"You're sorry?"_

She _didn't_ sound angry...

"Yeah."

_"Then I forgive you."_

What? That was it? All I had to do was apologize and everything was better?

_"But I'm not coming back."_

"What?"

_"You haven't sorted things out with Tamaki and Haruhi...until you do...I can't...I won't come back."_

"But I-!"

_"Goodbye, Hikaru."_

With that, the line went dead. She wanted me to talk to that traitor, Tono? Could I even do that? I wasn't sure, but I had to try. I didn't know how long I had before I lost her forever. Tomorrow could be one day too late.

* * *

_Today I'm gonna love my enemies_

_Reach out to somebody who needs me_

_Make a change, make the world a better place_

_'Cause tomorrow could be one day too late_

_One day too late_

_One day too late_

* * *

I dialed zero and had the operator connect me to the Suou mansion. Somehow I doubted they still had the same numbers as they did in high school.

_"Moshi moshi."_

But of course, Haruhi would be the one to answer. The exact person I doubted I could ever face again just had to pick up the phone. I couldn't talk to her. Not yet. I just couldn't. So I did the first thing that crossed my mind. I hung up. I never called there again. I tried...I hoped that was enough.

Apparently it wasn't.

* * *

_Tick tock hear my life pass by_

_I can't erase and I can't rewind_

_Of all the things I regret the most I do..._

_Wish I'd spent more time with you_

* * *

A year went by...nothing changed. I never called them again. That's not to say I didn't _try_ on ocasion...I just never managed to dial the number. Kimi was talking to me a little bit, but not much. She would always ask, all too quickly, if I'd called the Suous. I wouldn't lie to her again. I hadn't. After that, she'd tell me she was glad I was telling the truth, and then she'd say her goodbyes and hang up. The dial tone hurt more than I thought it would, and it never got better. In fact, with each conversation I would hear it sooner and sooner, and it hurt all the more. The last time I called, that was all that was said before she refused to talk to me anymore. That made my mind up for me. I had to try again, no matter how much I _really_ didn't want to.

* * *

_Here's my chance for a new beginning_

_I saved the best for a better ending_

_And in the end I'll make it up to you, you'll see_

_You'll get the very best of me_

* * *

The call to Tamaki's went better than expected. It was awkward as hell, and things were said, but in the end, he forgave me. I wasn't sure why I felt the need to apologize, since it was all his fault, but I figured that would be the best thing to do. It sucked. I mean, it _really_ sucked, but I needed to do it.

Now if only I could make that happen in reality...

* * *

_Time passes by_

_Never thought I'd wind up_

_One step behind_

_Now I've made my mind up_

* * *

I don't know how long I stood there, just staring at the phone. It was probably hours...

* * *

_Today I'm gonna try a little harder_

_Gonna make every minute last longer_

_Gonna learn to forgive and forget_

_'Cause we don't have long, gotta make the most of it_

* * *

Slowly, but surely, I reached for the device, picked it up off the cradle, and punched in the correct numbers. Just my luck, Haruhi picked up. I took a deep breath. I _had_ to do this. To say it was more than extremely awkward was a vast understatement. Satan would open an ice rink in hell before I ever called that house again. Still, I said what I needed to say. Apparently I needed to talk to Haruhi a lot more than her husband. Now all that was left to do was call Kimi, and give her the news.

* * *

_Today I'm gonna love my enemies_

_Reach out to somebody who needs me_

_Make a change, make the world a better place_

_'Cause tomorrow could be one day to late_

* * *

Quick as a flash, I dialed her number. It went straight to voicemail. I frowned. She always answered her phone, and it was never off. What could have happened? The message that greeted me gave me the answer. My blood ran cold.

_"Hikaru...since you're the only one that calls, I'm assuming you're also listening to this...I...I'm sorry I couldn't tell you this in peson...I'm going to America. This isn't working. All I do is hurt. I...I need to live my life...and...what I have now...it's not living, Hikaru. It's been a year and...and you still haven't even _tried_ to reconcile with Tamaki and Haruhi. I've been hoping and praying all along that you would...but you never did. I still love you, you know...I just can't keep doing this...I can't keep hurting. I'm sorry, Hikaru."_

All I could do was stand there, frozen to the floor, as the phone slipped from my fingers. She was leaving? To America? Why? How? I didn't understand. I didn't care. I had to stop her!

* * *

_Your time is running out_

_You're never gonna get it back_

_So make the most of every moment_

_Stop saving the best for last_

* * *

I ran as fast as my legs could carry my to my car. Hitting the gas, I sped out of there like a bullet from a gun. I needed to get to the airport as soon as possible, or she might be gone forever.

* * *

_Today I'm gonna try a little harder_

_Gonna make every moment last longer_

_Gonna learn to forgive and forget_

_'Cause we don't have long, gotta make the most of it_

_Today I'm gonna love my enemies_

_Reach out to somebody who needs me_

_Make a change, make a world a better place_

_'Cause tomorrow could be one day too late_

* * *

"Can I help you, sir?" asked a slightly frightened secretary.

"I need to know when the next flight to America leaves!" I shouted.

"I-I'm sorry, sir, the last plane of the day is departing now. The next one won't leave until tomorrow," he cowered.

"NO!" I cried, "No..."

I watched in horror as the huge, double-decker plane took off in the distance. I was too late...she was gone...I was too late...

* * *

_One day too late_

_One day too late_

_One day too late_

_One day too late..._


End file.
